


Princess Raven Starheart, Warrior of All Time - Chapter Two Developments

by Talyesin



Series: Princess Raven Starheart [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Final Fantasy VIII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mary Sue, Multiple Crossovers, Out of Character, Parody, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: More terrible parody fanfic





	Princess Raven Starheart, Warrior of All Time - Chapter Two Developments

Princess Raven Starheart, Warrior of All Time

Chapter Two

Developments

 

Raven and her firends Hary Hermione ron. and Ginny were all having fun geting used to going to classes together and spending time together. All the boys in school were watching Hermione now that she was so beautiful and buxom. Except Harry who sometimes wacthed Raven she noticed.

Raven tried out for the quidditch team although she had never been one a broom before she was a natural and they put her on the team right away. Ginny quit the team because she wanted to spend more time on her studies. Raven still did not have a uniform so she wore her regular muggle clothes to classes and stuff. Although hermione offered to lend her clothes now they were roommates but all of Hermione’s clothes were two big because of her newfound engorged breasts.

They were in Charms class and Professor Willow was teaching them the american way of casting spells namely without using a wand but the British students had some kind of a mental block or something becuase they weren’t getting it and needed there wands. So she showed them how to cast new spells and they all agreed she was a really good teacher. After class she asked Raven to stay behind.

“I’ve missed you!” Willow exclaimed when all the students were gone. Raven hugged her old friend.

“OMG me too,” Raven agreed smiling at her longtime acquaintance. “It’s been so long.”

“We should go out after school and get coffee!” Willow decided with a shy smile.

“Totally!” Raven added hugging her professor once again. Then she had to go to DADA class so she waved goodbye.

Outside Hermione was waiting for her twin sister, chewing gum and pooping rainbow hued bubbles.

“So like what did she want she didn’t give you detention for that note I passed you?” Hermione asked the afternoon sun gleaming in her golden tresses.

“No no she just wanted to say hi,” Raven explained on there way to class. “Hermy I have to tell you something. Willow was more than just my babysitter and friend. She and I...”

“OMG are you saying what I think your saying?” Hermione cried disbeliefing. 

“yes said Raven blushing a little. “She was my first experince”.

“OMG Raven that makes you so sofisticated and stuff! I am totally jealous!” hermione pouted prettily crossing her arms across her bulbous protrusions.

The twins sisters made they’re way to Dada clas and sat in their accustomed seats, Professor Trepe had yet to arrive, so they took out their homework and finish it quick. All the boys loveds Quistis for she is very preety and of course not so old making her beauty even more by comparing to old Mrs. McGonigle or the other old ladies who taught at Hogwarts. So when she arrived they all turned and watch her walk up the aisle her hips swaying sexyly. So hermione pouted a little and didn’t like Quistis because she took the boys attention from her. Raven thought she was real cool and even a little hot.

Okay calss today we shall learn blue magic, which is the magic of absorbing your enemy powers and use them against them,” Quistis explained putting a strand of her corn colored hair behind a ear. She told them students to move their chairs aside to either side and set up for like a duellling calss only in the DADA dungeon.

 

“OK class I will ask for a volunteer now to be my guinea pig,” Quistis explained a little smile playfully on her pristine features. “Raven what about it.”

“OK, Raven agreed happily.

“Now I will ask you to attack me with whatever spell you like, don’t worry about hurting me I am ready for it,” Quistis described to her protege. Raven nodded her fiery red hair eyes bright with anticipated excitement for she loved DADA class most of all. Raven prepared her most powerful spell designed by herself to throw an opponent across the rom unconsciously.

Quistis took out her whip from seemingly like nowhere but really just behind her back in a hidden holster. She whipped it once cracking the room with the sound.

“Whenever you like dear” Quistis taunted her young enemy.

Raven rasied her arms and cast the spell only Quistis had her arms in the air and absorbed the enrgy of the magic spell. Just as the blonde teacher was about to attack back, a strange white portal opened in the middle of the room and a young man spilled out. He wore a brunette leather jacket with white faux fur trim a white tee and black cargo pants tucked into cowboy boots. and carried a gunsword in his holster.

“Quistis” Squall Lionheart whimpered weakly falling to the floor. Quistis ran to her old friend and team mate.

“Squall!”she cried taking him. In her arms the young man was quite handsome, only a scar across his face from one side down to the other side opposite.

Together they sat on the floor with a ring of students watching curiously.

“It’s rinoa, sqaull explained desprately to keep conscious. “Sorcerous Ultimecia has taken her again!”

“No!” Quistis protested shock and fear as they played across her pristine features.

“Yes we must stop it again”! said Squall falling asleep unconsciously once more.

“I must take him to the School Nurse,” Quistis cried a single tear shed from her wide sky-blue orbs. “Class is dismissed”

“Yay!” the students cheered at the unexpected break off. So the four friends went off to the school grounds to sit under a tree and watch the clouds.

“What did that young man mean?” Harry asked concernedly. “Who is sorceress Ultimecia?”

“I don’t know but we could find out if we but ask him” Raven answered looking to her friends. “Hermione you should do it for no man can resist youre charms.”

“Its true her twin sister giggled arching her back to proudly display her considerable assets.

Ron turned brigt red as his hair and said “bloddy hell”then went to the bathroom.

Harry Raven and Hermione laughed but Hermione left to ask Squall Lionheart what the problem was and left Raven alone with harry.

“Um I was wondering” Harry stammered nervous with the question he was about to ask.

“Yes harry I will go out with you” Raven answered instinctively knowing the boy who lived would ask her out. She felt the same way.

“Cool!” harry exclaimed then shyly leaned in.

Raven’s heart was pounding in her chest for though she had experience she had never kissed a boy as handsome and built as harry his quidditch-toned musculature so firm beneath her hands. She closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers burning with hidden passion and desire. There mouths opened a little and they frenched for a while with tongues and everything.

“Wow that was really nice” Raven sighed against Harry’s chest as he held her in his taut arms. 

“Raven you are so totally hot I want to be with you,” Harry explained breathlessly since the first day I saw you.”

“Oh harry that would be totally cool but what about Hermione she really likes you?” Raven stated her concern for her twin sister displayed on her beautiful face.

“But I want to be with you for you are as beautiful as a summers day and totally hot two” harry answered sweetly pressing her to his wide muscled chest. “I ache to feel you.”

“How I long to have heard those words Harry Potter but we must wait until after the quidditch game so that we can concentrate on the task at hand,” Raven explained sadly, longing to feel him too with an ache she have never felt before.

They kissed some more and Raven felt Harry’s passion start to rise pressing against her belly but she pushed him a way laughing a little and also out of breathless. She felt dizzy and confused but in a good way. They held hands and walked back to classes for the rest of the day. Raven had never been so happy in all her life.

That night in there room the seventh years had one roommate only not four Raven and Hermione giggled and did each other’s hair with a magical highlights speel Rven knew. raven’s with little black lowlights and hermy’s with strawberry blonde hilights. and Raven asked about the stranger who had appeard in DADA class. The boy with the scare on his face.

Quistis I s his old friend from where she comes from” hermione explained trying on an different bra this one black with a lace fringe. She was developing quite a collection of sexy underwhere. “She was his teacher but also on his team they sort of like saved the world or something? I didn’t really want to intrude because she was so upset at him being all unconscious and hurt and stuff.”

Oh OK” Raven ereplied suddenly tired and yawning.” Good night sweet sister.”

“Good night sweet sister” Hermione answered her sister and gave her a hug pressing her huge bosom into her sister’s much smaller breasts. Hermione stayed up a while longer trying on more lingerie and Raven thought as she drifted to sleep I didn’t tell her about me and Harry oh well it can wait until tomorrow...

The next day the seventh years were on a field trip led by Willow to the British Museum of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was a secret museum in the hart of London where they were going. Instead of taking the Hogwars Xpress they got into a normal muggle bus which most of the wizard kids had never seen or been in so it was a big thrill for them. Raven rolled her eyes for she had been in busses many times of course having grown up in the muggle World. So they got to the British Museum of Witchcraft and wizardy and all got out. And harry took her hand and she smiled secretly to him.

Inside they had all kinds of magical stuff from the past but the most famous of all of course was the sword of Excalibur. the sword of the greatest of Britain’s kings King Arthur in a rock witch read whoever pulls this Sword from thsi Stone shall be kind of All britain. They also had Gwenevere’s bow and arrows but they were much less famous. 

So the students were all looking at the sword and the stone when suddenly Raven got a weird felling in her head like a buzzing noise and she knew something was about to happen.

“Get down! she yelled to her friends pushing them down on the floor.

The wall next to them exploded suddenly with terrific force throwing rocks and bricks everywhere but no won was very hurt. An old flying man in purplish red coat and a helmet floated through the whole he has just made. It was Magneto!

“Ah excalibur” Magneto exclaimed floating closer and closer to the magical sword. “Once you are mine then my master will be free to do his bidding.”

“Magneto!” Raven cried to her feirnds. “He’s a mutant terrorist! I know all about him he controls metal and magnets!” We have to stop him from taking Exclaibur!”

“OK!!” agreed her friends and they all leaped up.

“You seek to stop me child I am magneto master of metal!!” the old villain exclaimed laughing at them. They cast spell on him but he just raised his hands and the magical energy bolt bounced off his shield of magnetism. He waved his hand and the suits of armor moved to block the four heroes. 

“No magento stop!” Raven announced. “You cannot take Exclalibur!”

“No?” the terrorist proclaimed. “And who will stop me You?”

“I know people in westchester Mangeto they told me all about you and will rush to stop you!” Raven cried struggling against the robotic suit of armor in front of her.

“The X-men!?!” Magneto exclaimed laughingly. “Don’t make me laugh child they cannot stop the master of metal!!

He waved his hand and Excalibur came loose from the stone for it was only a fake display after all. He caught the sword as it flew at him and looked at it.

Suddenly three huge guys all in black and armor stepped threw the hole in the wall. They all carried batleths and had bumped foreheads and long black hair. Magneot gave the biggest one the sword of King Arthur and announced “Take this and keep it safe for our master Sauron.”

“Kapla!” the big one explained taking the sword and leaving in a shimmering of white light. The Klingons had disappeared, transporting to their ship high in orbit above the planet.

Magneto laughed more as they disappeared and then looked at the four heroes. Raven stared at him right in the eyes and vowed to stop him. Then Magenta left without a word, floating out the whole in the wall the suits of old knights falling to the floor in front of them.

“We have to stop him!” Harry went and ran to the gaping maw in the wall.

“No harry we must go back to the Hogwarts and report this attack to Dumbledore,” Willow explained worriedly hurrying the students back to the bus that was outside. 

“I have a feeling Lord Voldemort is behind this” Raven said and Ron almost fainted when she said the name of Lord Voldemort but she wasn’t afraid of a name for fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. “We should look up who Sauron is in the library guys.”

They all nodded and agreed to check out the library for stuff about the dark lord of Mordor.

The next day ws the big quidditch match against Ravenclad and gryffindor. Gryffindor won because Raven scored so many points and Harry caught the snitch. After harry and Raven met in the north tower.

“Oh Harry I have longed for this day,” she cooed to her boyfriend gazing longing at his bright green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

“Me too” harry breathed leaning in and kissing her neck. She felt a tingle rush all over her and could feel his passion growing more and more. They kissed a long time and then Raven couldn’t breath she was so dizzy from desire.

They got underdressed and Raven admired his quidditch-toned form in the light of the full moon above. Together they joined as one in the night as they found new passion with each other. Harry was going inside her faster and faster and then Raven felt harry inside her as he filled her up with his essence and then she came too. It wsa totally amazing and she had never imagined it would feel like that. Not even all the times she had experienced the love of two women with Willow back in the US.

She snuck back into her room with Hermione to find her sister still awake and crying.

“Oh hermy what is the matter?” Raven exclaimed as she took her newfound twin in her arms.

“Oh raven now you are with Harry and I am alone because I didn’t know I was in love with him before and only realize it now at the end!” hermione wept into her best friend’s shoulder.

“Oh no Hermione what are you saying?” raven replied, brushing her sister’s hair with her hand. “Are you in love with harry?”

“ Yes and now you are his girlfriend and everything!” hermione sniffled tears pouring down her beautiful face. from her wide brown eyes.

“But you loved him first before me!” raven cried, feeling sad. For she knew what the honorable thing to do will be.

“I never thought I did but it’s true” Hermione stated. “I love him forever with all my heart.”

“Oh hermione we are two young to make such statements.,” Raven explained patiently. “But for you sweet sister I will deny my love. You can have Harry with all my love and an open heart.”

“Oh raven you can’t mean it!” Hermione exclaimed happily wiping away her tears. “But don’t you love him?”

“Yes but I love you still more” raven described with an heavy heart for though she loved Harry so much she would rather give him up than cause her sweet twin sister any pain.

“Yay!” hermione cried sweetly, hugging her. Sister with all her strength. “No one has ever given me such a wonderful gift. I will always treasure him with all my heart!”

“Go to him now, he’s waiting for you I’m sure,” Raven exclaimed. “Tell him what I told you and he will understand.”

“OK!!” hermione exclaimed and got into her sexiest outfit to make Harry neevr forgot their first time together. She hugged Raven once more an left their room leaving her sister alone.

For though she knew it might hurt, she also knew they were young and it wasn’t that serious anyway. And anyway Hermione was so much more in love with him than Raven was, and Raven wanted more than anything even her own happiness for her sister to be happy.

The next day the news spread that Harry and Hermione were a couple and everyone was happy for them because it was so perfect. Except the Slytherins who were a bunch of jerks anyway.

And Raven wondered if she would ever find true love...


End file.
